Medical lines provide advantages in numerous medical applications, including cardiac, prolonged IV antibiotic treatment, nutrition delivery, chemotherapy applications, and the like. A peripherally inserted central catheter (PICC) is one common type of intravenous access to a patient. After positioned in a patient, PICCs typically remain in position for an extended period to provide access and manage patient health.
Inserting the PICC into a patient is sterile procedure that is often a demanding task performed by trained health care providers. In conventional systems, a PICC line is a long, slender flexible tube and is inserted into a central vein, for instance via the upper arm, and is advanced to near the patient's heart to generally obtain intravenous access.
Therefore, Applicant desires devices, systems, and methods for properly inserting a PICC to provide intravenous access, without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.